


Serendipity

by XinniaZeos



Series: Questions and Answers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Draconian, Dragons, Fantasy, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XinniaZeos/pseuds/XinniaZeos
Summary: A side story of a character for my upcoming original series.With the war between Humans and Dragons, life is rough for Tyra. The draconian heir must ensure peace between her kind with the other species to prevent the dragons and draconians from going extinct.





	1. Life as usual

Inside the comforts of her room, Tyra scribbles down her journal entry for the week.

 

_**Dragon-Human war week 21:** No deaths reported. A human was sighted near the western borders on day 2, luckily he didn't venture further into the forest. A red wyvern flew by on day 5, It went to the east. The other draconian clans also had no reports of death. No reports of anyone going rogue either. The missing couple from week 19 was found in the nearest human town. Negotiations were... ugly. They still remain in their prison as of day 8, hopefully, we could free them by week 22 day 1. Nothing notable for days 1,3,4,6,9 and 10._

_Notes: I absolutely hate their sheriff, he's not making things easy. Can't a couple enjoy their date without being captured? At least they don't look like they were treated badly except for a cramped cell. The human that was sighted might be the scout that found them, not gonna blame the guy, he's just doing his job. I wonder where that wyvern is headed to. It's probably a rogue one, there's only the Nerdon Sea on the east. Either way, I need to deal with a lot of paperwork tomorrow._

 

Closing the journal and setting down her pen. She stood up from her desk and closed the windows with its dusty curtains.  _I have to ask someone to clean this tomorrow._ She thought it was her favorite curtain too. It's a shame she needs to replace it for a few weeks. Tyra reached for the hooks at the back of her shirt. After some difficulty thanks to her enormous wings, she finally managed to take it off. She proceeded to remove her pants and undergarments and laid herself face down on her bed and doze off.

It's going to be a long day.


	2. Breakfast

"Miss Tyra! You're going to miss breakfast!"

I woke up to the sound of one of the maid's door bashing. We're both used to it by now, I could never wake up early by my own. Every time they let me ,or rather, pranked me, I will always wake up by noon. "Tell mother and father that I'll be up soon!" I told her through the door and groggily sat up.  Stretching my wings that always feel sore every time I sleep, knocked over a stack of papers. I groaned as I remembered that I have to deal with the paperwork to release the couple from their imprisonment. I always hate day ones, it means paperwork day for me and my father. Not to mention I have lessons with Mr. Teayitch, his lessons never seem to change topics honestly. I'm lucky if he has something new today to bring a little bit of excitement today. I stood up and got myself dressed, with a little difficulty on hooking my clothes on my back.

I picked up the papers that fell earlier and examined a few of them. Most of them don't interest me except for the one that contains some news about human activities. The human race fascinates me, they are at war with each other before they declared war on the dragons.  Out of the three races, the humans have the quickest technological advancements as well. The dragons, well, we don't really pry into what they do. 

I left my room and traveled to the dining hall, asking a maid to replace my curtains on the way. As I sat down to my usual seat, I noticed that my father is oddly stressed than usual. I don't want to ruin a little bit of family time, I'll just ask him later in his study. My mother on the other hand, is a bit too happy that it makes me uncomfortable. I looked at my little brother's seat, he's not even up yet. He's probably tired, his wings are just starting to grow after all.

As I eat my slice of wheat bread along with strips of pork, my mother announced "I received the news from the other clans, they all agreed to celebrate Scalihop in our town!". Father and I looked at her, bewildered. "My dear, we're stuck in a war we're not even participating in, are you sure we can host such holiday? We could postpone it until the war ends." Father suggested worriedly.

"I agree with father, I know Scalihop is a sacred holiday for us draconians but there is a chance that it would be ruined by the war," Mother just rolled her eyes as I continued speaking. "For one thing, the Frevro clan live in the mountain ranges that separates both human and dragon territories."

"We still have around ten weeks to prepare! I bet by then, the war will cool off. If anything happens to our guests, we could use the peace treaties. Let me handle the whole event as well, you two have enough work thanks to the war." She said casually, as if the war isn't causing the death of many lives, both human and dragon.

 "We'll see that in the near future, for now, we have to deal with something thanks to our apparently poorly written treaty." He eyed me as he said that. Is it my fault that treaty was written on the spot? Yes, yes it is.

"Please don't remind me of that horrible fight, we should be thankful that our clan is the only ones who are literate," Especially that other clans aren't as... welcoming. "Anyway, I must go now to attend my lessons." I stood up and left the room.

As make my way to the lecture room, I passed by to see my little brother walking towards the dining hall. His purple wings are so small you could barely see it behind his shoulders. I guess the back pain is setting in due to the extra weight. It was really painful when my wings grew, although I'm used to the back pain as of now.

I gave him a quick wave to acknowledge his presence as I enter the lecture room to see Mr. Teayitch waiting. 


	3. History Lesson

"Greetings miss Tyra, your mother instructed me to teach you about Scalihop, even though we had this last year..." 

Mr. Teayitch is a middle-aged human that we rescued sometime in the past. He offered his knowledge as an academic to "pay his debt". It was a pretty hazy memory, I haven't had my claws when it happened. Since then, he became my mentor along with my parents entrusting him with our ancient scriptures.

"I'm surprised Kino isn't getting this lesson, my little brother is already qualified for the coming of age ceremony." Once one's wing grew as wide as their arms, they are no longer children after all. My coming of age ceremony happened at the Itimack mountain, the highest mountain in the continent.

"He will get his lessons when Scalihop is near. In the meantime, I will give you a refresher." And the lesson began as soon as I sat on a stool.

"The word "scalihop" had lost its meaning over time along with the lack of scriptures of it. The draconian race are the only ones who celebrate it because it's the day their abilities from their dragon ancestors are the strongest, of course, most draconian nowadays only have a drop of their abilities. The abilities of each one of your kind depend on the colors of your wings, which is why there's a hierarchy of sorts. Your clan, the Leadors, have the least amount of people who gets their abilities. Probably because of your human heritage is more dominant," He paused as if to think who in the name of the damned will "mate" with a dragon. "That reminds me, do you think your brother have the possibility to have your ancestor's ability? Its a long shot but it's still a possibility."

The ability of the purple winged, raw magic, the ability to shape power into what and when we want. There's no purple winged with that ability these days, even father and the rulers before him,

Even myself.

I doubt that anyone in my family has that ability.

"That ability will be lost in time I'm afraid, it's been decades since one of us wielded the ability. The line of Leadors who used to have it isn't as strong as the other clans as well," and if things go wrong... We might become absurd myths from the elders.  


	4. Chapter 4

The lessons were quicker than I originally thought it would, so he dismissed me early. I took the opportunity to look around the manor that my family resided in for generations.

Most of the furniture are old but some are replaced. The wallpapers are the same shade as the sapphire winged draconian that live across the Nerdon sea. Some areas have dark specks of dried blood from the rebellion that thrashed the house decades ago. I never bothered to ask why father haven't replaced it yet, it's probably a symbol from our ancestors. The teak wood flooring is polished that I could see my reflection on the floor. However, the hallways are rather small. Some claim that it's so small that it feels claustrophobic. 

As I make my way to father's study, rain clouds are gathering when I looked outside. Rains are bad weather to fly, especially during thunderstorms. I learned that the hard way when I was younger.

I knocked on the door on father's study, no one is having a meeting with him today which is strange. He told me to come in and so I did. His study is pretty simple; a bookshelf that contains all records of the Leador clan, a desk made of oak, boxes that contain papers and a stool.

Tyrian Leador, son of Munsell Leador and current clan leader.

My father sat on a stool across his desk who seems to be reorganizing his work, rather hastily from the looks of it. The scent of mother's perfume is present as well. She must have talked to him about Scalihop. After all, my mother usually doesn't visit father during his hours of work."

"Goodmorning Tyra, did your lessons end early?" I simply told him yes.

"Good, you won't be doing any paperwork. You will assist your brother in hunting today," Hunting? With his wings not fully grown?

"What? Why? It seems that it might rain soon too," Please don't let me fly in that weather. What he answered was "That's exactly why I want you two to hunt. It will help him develop his wings." Fear crept up on me but I didn't let it slide. I'll just ask what I came here for.

"Anyway," There was slight nervousness in my voice. "Will Scalihop be discontinued this year? It was worrisome that mother didn't tell us about it until today."

He sighed as he replied "Your mother and I decided that we will not discontinue it," I looked at him with confusion.

"Your mother made a good point that discontinuing Scalihop, we will lose the morale of our people. That might lead to more of our kind going rogue or worse, a rebellion. We're already having a hard time ensuring that we won't get involved in the human's silly war and I don't want our people to cause a skirmish with anyone. Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear. I shall accompany Kino in his hunt today." As I opened the door to leave, I gave him one final message. "Please do tell me when mother is expecting another child." 

The last thing I heard from him before leaving was water being coughed up.


End file.
